Romeo & Juliet
by Crimson Sky42
Summary: A cute little Romeo and Juliet fic what else can I say.


Just a warning. I'm a total Shakespeare fan. I will explain names and quotes at the end of the fic. I do not own Naruto or any of the tragedies, histories, comedies ext. by William Shakespeare.

* * *

It was 8:30 in the morning and once again Kakashi is late to the training grounds. Sakura and Sasuke stood looking off the bridge into the small trickle of water running beneath it. Sasuke was staring intently at the water while Sakura stared in the same way at Sasuke. Naruto was sitting on the railing next to Sakura talking to himself because Sakura, of course, was not paying any attention to him. Kakashi poofed up behind them.

"Yo." Was the first thing to come out of his mouth followed by the usual excuse for being late. Sasuke turned suddenly and threw a kunai directly at Kakashi's face.

"Now, now, Sasuke, no reason to be irritable." Kakashi said as he caught the kunai between two fingers and let it fall to the ground. Hearing this Sakura decided to join the conversation.

"No reason to be irritable?! You call us out here on our one day off in months and you think we are not going to be mad?!" She turned to Sasuke. "Right Sasuke?"

"You really are annoying, Sakura. What did you call us for, Kakashi?"

"I just wanted to tell you about the Konoha production of "Romeo and Juliet". The sign up sheets are posted on the north wall of the Hokage's office, please sign up for something." and with that he poofed away. The teammates walked their separate ways.

The next day Kakashi went to pick up the sign up papers the list read as follows:

Naruto-Romeo

Neji-Romeo

Shikamaru-Guard

Choji-Romeo

Lee-Romeo

Kankuro-Romeo

Kiba-Romeo

Gaara-Lights

Shino-props

Tenten-Juliet

Ino-Juliet

Sakura-Juliet

Gai-Juliet

Hinata-Juliet

Orochimaru-Juliet

Temari-Juliet

"Kankuro was chosen for Romeo and Sakura was chosen for Juliet those of you who signed up for something else you got the part." Kakashi announced.

"Alright, looks like this won't be as boring as I thought it was gonna be." Kankuro said winking at Sakura. Sakura turned to Ino, who was sitting on her left.

"I think I'm going to puke! I-AM-NOT-KISSING-HIM!" She said

"Don't worry, Sakura, I'll figure something out." Ino had long forgotten Sasuke as her main focus was on Shikamaru now. Ino walked away from the group, she seemed to be looking someone.

* * *

It was the night of the play, and unfortunately for Sakura, it was a full house. _Dammit, Ino, Where is your big plan?! _Thought Sakura while she stood back stage.

"Oh Romeo, Oh Romeo, Where art thou, Romeo?" Stated Sakura from atop a make-shift palace balcony.

"Tis I, and Juliet the sun!" _Wait a minute that's why too deep to be Kankuro's voice. _Thought Sakura. As if on cue Sasuke stepped from a near by bush and the stage. No costume, no make-up, just Sasuke, hands in his pockets. Sasuke's face held a satisfied smirk which soon changed to a look of disgust as a Naruto in full costume stepped out on stage boldly. (AN: Did you really think it would go as planned?

"Alas, It is I, Juliet, Your true love! Nomeo! (AN: Naruto + Romeo Nomeo.)

"Nice tights." Sasuke stated calmly.

"Sasuke- I mean Romeo I challenge you to a death to the duel!"

"Um… Don't you mean a duel to the death, Nomeo?" Came Sakura's voice from above.

"Leave me, Caliban, for I harbor no wish to remain in your presence." Sasuke said with an air of defiance. Naruto unexpectantly leaped up and grabbed Sakura. Sasuke jumped and met his head with a heavy fist. At least he thought it was Naruto's head, he had been mistaken however and grabbed the knocked out Sakura from Naruto's grasp. Sasuke landed back down on the floor and sighed as he placed Sakura into a small bed, which had come up out of no where. He herd the audience mumble something about snow white.

"Alas, poor Juliet I knew her well. To be or not to be-" Sasuke cut him off

"Now isn't the time." he said. _Well, time to muddle in the lives of my students once again._ Kakashi thought. A loud voice came from the speaker, which Naruto and Sasuke recognized as belonging to their perverted sensei.

"With Juliet left in deep slumber Romeo was disheartened at the thought that his true love may never awake," came Kakashi's voice on the megaphone. "Thus, he leaned in to give her once last kiss…" Sasuke realizing Kakashi was motioning to him leaned down and kissed Sakura straight on the lips.

"Oh! They actually did it!" The audience screamed. Finding himself defeated Naruto smiled and walked over to Ino who stood backstage.

"Well, pretty good huh?" He said smirking

"Yeah, whatever." She said handing him five bucks not averting her gaze from the stage. The curtains closed and the audience walked away talking about how original the play was this year. Kakashi and everyone else left so Sakura and Sasuke could be alone.

Sasuke grinned as he pulled himself away from Sakura and yanked off a large piece of duct tape from his mouth.

"Clever, huh?" She leaned up and slapped him…hard.

"More like guile you jerk!" She ran away from him once again, crying.

"Why? Why does he always have to be like that?" Sakura asked her reflection in the water. She was standing on the bridge that had been their meeting place. A sky of stars shone brightly above her.

"Did you ever think it was because I really love you?" Sakura saw Sasuke's reflection appear next to her own and felt his firm arms wrap themselves around her. A light blush covered her face as she turned around in his arms.

"W-What but, then why did you?"

"Use duct tape? Not saying." He said. _Ah, he was too embarrassed to kiss me in front of all those people, how cute. _Thought Sakura. She looked up at him with understanding eyes and a light blush crept over his cheeks. Yes, the Uchiha Sasuke was blushing. His right hand came up to her face and her pushed a strand of her pink hair behind her ear he aloud his hand to linger on her cheek as he closed the gap between their faces. Sakura's arms slipped around his neck as she kissed him back. The kiss was gentle as if he thought she would break if he was too rough. Yet, when he pulled back they were both gasping for breath.

"I guess you're not so annoying after all." He said. She cuffed him lightly.

"Jerk." She said playfully. He kissed her check gently.

"Yes, but I'm your jerk." he said smirking.

"Well, I should be getting home." She said.

"Sure, see you." said Sasuke. They began to walk their separate ways but Sakura stopped when she herd Sasuke say.

"Sakura-chan… Will you watch the sunset with me tomorrow?" He asked. (An: Sasuke used to watch the sunset with his mother in this fic and has refused to watch it with anyone else before this.)

"Of course my clever Romeo."

End

* * *

Caliban is a lowly slave for Shakespears the Tempest. Naruto's "To be or not to be" a famous line said by Hamlet wilst going insane and coming across the corpse of one known to him. 

Guile: adj. clever, manipulative

The button is calling, constructive critism welcome.


End file.
